villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Boom Boo
King Boom Boo (in Japanese: キングブーブ, Kingubūbu?), also known as the "King Of Ghosts", is a minor antagonist in the video game Sonic Adventure 2 and in the anime Sonic X. He is a giant ghostly beast who rules all a legion of spectral monsters known as Boom Boos (also called "Boos"). He resides in the Death Chamber level, yet his presence is seen at the giant pillars of the Pumpkin Hill level and Aquatic Mines level, and like other ghosts in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, he is repelled by light. History ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Knuckles encounters King Boom Boo while searching for keys to a door Sonic, Tails, and Amy were trying to get through. In the boss battle, Knuckles runs around a circular arena while followed by King Boom Boo who throws blue fireballs at him (and may also attempt to bite him at close range). Occasionally, the ghost stops to spew a huge blue wave of flames, and during that time Knuckles must stun King Boom Boo by moving behind him and punching a Boo holding an hourglass, activating the hourglass which opens panels in the ceiling, making light fill the room. King Boom Boo then retreats into the ground. Knuckles must chase his shadow across the room and dig it up, then run after him and punch him. He can be damaged up to three times in one hourglass flip. If the player moves too fast when running from him, King Boom Boo will turn around and chase them from the other side. After four hits, King Boom Boo disperses into air. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' King Boom Boo is a collectible card that can be contained by winning the Tails Cup in Single Player. The card unlocks Tails' Captain suit. ''Sonic Runners'' King Boom Boo appears as a S Rare Fly Type buddy which gives a thirty percent chance of having the player's score boosted when defeating enemies. In the Halloween event, King Boom Boo was fed a strange candy by Eggman and brainwashed into serving him as the guard of his Halloween theme park. Team Sonic intervened, but King Boom Boo got the best of them. After discovering the candy was neutralized by strong light, they use E-123 Omega's searchlight to return everyone brainwashed by the candy back to normal. King Boom Boo then proceeded to chase after Eggman in vengeance. ''Team Sonic Racing'' King Boom Boo and his minions appear in the background of the track Boo's House. Personality King Boom Boo is malicious, sadistic and mischievous, laughing merrily when causing harm to others. However, he also has a cowardly side, as when the odds would turn against him during his battle with Knuckles, he would resort to running away. He also has a great aversion to sunlight and will try to hide from it. In the games, he appears incapable of coherent speech, only giving off babbles, grunts and roars. In other media King Boom Boo appears alongside his minions in both the anime series Sonic X and the Sonic X comic book series by Archie Comics. King Boom Boo, along with his Boo/Boom Boo minions also made an appearance in Sonic the Comic Online, where he is only referred to as the "King of Ghosts". Gallery King Boom Boo.png knuckles-600x337.jpg king boom boo by ukd dawg-d5uwuba.jpg profile picture by ask king boom boo-d4yjoe7.jpg|King Boom Boo and his Ghost Minions (Sonic X). Tn 091boomboo.jpg|King Boom Boo taking Amy hostage. King Boom Boo Sonic X.jpg King Boom Boo & the Boom Boos.jpg Boom Boo.png King Boom Boo 01.png King Boom Boo 03.png King Boom Boo 04.png King Boom Boo 05.png Trivia *King Boom Boo is the only boss in Sonic Adventure 2 to have green text appear on-screen before facing him, most likely because the color looks ghoulish. *Although it was never shown, it is possible that Knuckles is phasmophobic (the fear of ghost), as when he notices King Boom Boo, he says "What the... a ghost?!", but he only says it with a little disbelief. However, in an unused line, Knuckles screams "What?! A ghost!" in a more frightened tone, and in the Japanese version, Knuckles says "O-Obake!", meaning "G-Ghost!", and he is clearly very scared, this is funny because Knuckles has always had the tough guy-persona. *His presence can be seen at the giant pillars within Pumpkin Hill and in Aquatic Mine. *King Boom Boo was suggested as a character for issues of the Sonic Archie Comics following "Sonic the Hedgehog #134", but the plot in which he was intended to feature was cut. *King Boom Boo and that of his people are very similar to the Boos from Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. series. His name even contains "Boo" and "King", a similarity shared by King Boo. **King Boom Boo actually came BEFORE King Boo who first appeared was in Luigi's Mansion, which was released the same year as, but several months after, Sonic Adventure 2. **It is possible that King Boom Boo was based on the boos from Mario. ***When fighting him, the player can see a picture of a Nintendo Boo and a regular Boom Boo on the wall, giving even more evidence. *King Boom Boo and the other ghosts in Death Chamber look similar to Hyudoro in Sandopolis Zone in Sonic & Knuckles. Also, both of them live in pyramids. *There is a glitch in the boss fight when the windows on the roof of the arena are opened if the player pauses the game. The sky will change from blue to black. If the player resumes the game, the sky will return to its normal color. However, if the player restarts the game from the pause menu, the sky will stay black for the rest of the fight. *Strangely, if the player restarts the battle, there will be a scene where a Boo lifting the Hourglass will appear, which does not appear before. *During the Halloween update of Sonic Runners, it is seen that King Boom Boo has been incorrectly spelled as "King Boob Boo". Developers apologized for the issue and stated that they are fixing the issue in the future. Players have received this notification automatically if they have got the Halloween update. The name was most likely translated incorrectly from the character's Japanese name キングブーブ (Kingu Buubu), which the last word in the name reads more similarly to the incorrect word. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Mute Category:Undead Category:Possessor Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Enigmatic Category:Mischievous Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Cowards